Amber Breath
by AmberBreath
Summary: she was a simple new girl in New york.... until she got mutated with a dragon and duh duh due to this events, she becomes New York new vigilant, Amber breath, Raphxoc, possible leox oc don x oc and mikeyx oc, rating may go up in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Amber Breath

Chapter 1: Quitting the nest

Hi, I'm Mélanie but call me Mel for short. I'm from Canada and I've been living in a small town since I'm little but right now I'm quitting this town, to go live in New York…alone.

Yea, I'm only 15 years old but I'm going 16 soon and it's a challenge that my parents gave me. We took the decision together. I thought I wouldn't know what to do later, so I try now so I'll be ready later. They bought the apartment and that's it, I pay the rest myself. The trip was long and hard, I despised long car trips. I only stopped for food and sleep. My dad had given me his GPS so I wouldn't get lost, of course. They also gave me a cell with a forfeit of worldwide calls so it wouldn't cost a lot of money just to call. I had to do the trip on my own, since it was a part of the challenge. I had an old Chrysler that was my grandpa's. It was old but it looked new.

- In New York-

- You've arrived to the destination. Said the GPS robotic voice. Finally I thought stopping the car infront of a big apartment building. I got out of the car and shivered at the cold autumn air but it smelled good though. I stretched my numb limbs and went to retrieve my stuff in the trunk and backseat. I struggled with my stuff to the apartment and went to fish the key into my pocket and opened the door. An awful smell hit my nose and I scrunched my nose in disgust. I got in and closed the door. I put my stuff on the floor and explored while putting my scarf over my nose, since the smell was giving me a headache. There was a big living room with a kitchen connected to it , there was a white couch, with a small table with a lamp on it, a big TV, other then that, the living room was quite empty. In the kitchen, there was an Inoxidable stove, fridge, dishwasher and an Isle with stools. I was about to visit the bathroom when a heard a knock at the door. I went to answer and saw a kind looking old lady. She was the lady who had sold the apartment.

- Hello dear, what do you think of your apartment. She asked warmly while smiling. She wasn't tall, I was taller then her. She had obviously died her hair, she looked in mid sixties.

- Yes, I didn't get to visit all yet. I smiled at her.

- by the way, sorry for the smell, the last persons that were here weren't all that clean and I didn't had time to clean up, since I had an heart attack last week. She explained and I nodded in understandment.

- It's ok, Mrs, I understand, I need to do some groceries so I buy some cleaning supplies. I said while leaning against the doorframe.

- you don't need to do that dear, I have cleaning supplies with me so I'll give them to you and please don't call me Mrs, makes me feel old, call me Blanche. She said laughing and I smiled at the nice old lady.

- come now, let's go get this stuff. She said beckoning me with her to her apartment. As she opened the door, a little black Chihuahua came running out, wagging its tail, along with his while body. He or she wore a diamond collar and a cute little white jacket. I giggled and kneeled down to him and he came scrambling up to me putting its little paws on my knees. I picked him up and held him to my chest as he licked my hand. Blanche turned around and smiled.

- You must be lucky; she doesn't like a lot of ppl. She said while I checked her name. On the name tag was written Felicity. I held back a laugh at her name and got in the old lady's apartment. It was well decorated, but there was one default… it was all pink, with cats. I looked around while I heard her rummage through a closet. She had knitted blankets, things that elderly ladies do. I held the small dog into my arms as she got comfortable, putting her head on my shoulder. As I heard a oww, I gently set down the ink colored Chihuahua and went over to the noise. I saw Blanche holding her lower back. I rushed over to her.

- Are you ok? I asked concerned. I helped her over to a chair and help her ease down on it.

- Yes, its just my back, no biggie. She said waving a hand in a dismissive manner. I went to pick up the cleaning supplies and head for the door.

- Well I'll be going, if there's anything you want, you can come and see me or I can leave you my cell phone number. I said putting the cell phone number onto her table. She came over to me with her cane and patted my arm.

- Your such a nice child, thanks for you help. She said while picking up her little dog. I smiled and exited her apartment and slowly went up to mine. I have to admit that the cleaning supplies were a little heavy. Once to my apartment, I went to visit the bathroom. A glass shower and a large bathtub, a counter with a sink and a mirror. I glanced into the bath and saw big hairy spiders. Eeek!!! I ran out of the bathroom. I went to see in the bedroom. It had carpeted floor, with cigarettes burns and ash. A king sized bed with two nightstand with a lamp each. I went to the closet and saw that it was a walk-in closet. I gasped, always wanted to have a closet like that. I got out and now it was cleaning time.

-After the cleaning time-

I let myself drop onto the couch with a tired sigh. The carpet burns had been a pain in the ass but they disappeared after rubbing the spot for at least 10 minutes. I glanced at the oven's clock and saw that it was 7:00 pm. I jerked up and grabbed my cell, keys and purse. I put on my high heeled boots and got out of my apartment and locked the door and Walked down the stairs and got out of the apartment building. I walked over to my car and got in while throwing my purse on the passager seat and putted the key in the contact. The motor didn't want to start. I tried again but it didn't work. I swore, slamming my hands onto the steering wheels. I sighed in frustration and took my purse and got out of the car, locked it and started to walk toward a random direction while saying a string of colourful words. I walked for a good 10 minutes and gave up, having a feeling that I was lost. I sighed in annoyance sat down on a bench putting my elbows on my knees and leaned my head on my hands. I stared into emptiness until a voice snapped me out of my daze. I looked up at the person. Infront of me, stood a woman in her twenties and she had shoulder length red hair and green eyes.

- Is something wrong? She asked kindly while taking a seat next to me.

- I'm new here and I got lost while looking for a grocery store and my car won't start. I said sighing once again.

- I can take you if you want. She suggested.

- Really? Thank you very much. I said in gratitude.

- April O'Neil. She said sticking her hand out.

- Mélanie Turcotte, call me Mel please. I said while shaking her hand smiling. We got up and started our way to the nearest grocery store. While we walked, even with our age difference, we were talking like we knew each other for a long time. She told me where she lived and said that I could come and visit anytime that I wanted. I walked slowly toward my apartment, enjoying the scenery of the sun setting behind the tall buildings. As I walked near an alley, I heard a crash and snapped my head into its direction. I saw a baby Doberman that was limping and whimpering. I dropped my bags and rushed over to it and kneeled down to the poor thing. Its fur was matted with dirt and soil and adds to that, it seemed to have been beaten. I picked the poor thing up and it looked at me with pleading eyes. It shivered in my arms, so I opened my jacket and tucked him close to my body and tightly closed the jacket. While holding him with an arm, I picked my bags up with one hand and continued on my way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber Breath

Chapter 2 : helping the weakess

Opening :

You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless  
Like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright

[Chorus:]  
Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand  
Life's like a novel  
With the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon  
With only one way down  
Take what you're given before its gone  
Start holding on, keep holding on

[Repeat Chorus]

Every time you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place  
Ooohhh

[Repeat Chorus]

Warning: This chapter may contain mild nudity and violence and Spyro crossover

I finally got to my apartment with the small Doberman sleeping soundlessly with its nose buried in my neck. I couldn't believe some people. When you don't want a pet, you don't get one, to afterward abandon him and beat him up. If I ever found those who did this to him, I will give them a piece of my mind. I settled the bags onto the kitchen isle and carefully took a blanket from the closet and made a nice little nest for the puppy and gently settled him down into it, covering up and lightly petting its head.

- one week ago-

It's been one week since I was in New York. I had two jobs, one in a local dinner and the other in Blanche's library; I read stories for the little kiddies. The puppy is much better; I brought him to the veterinarian and got him checked up and he was fine. I named him Spike since it was a boy. I would walk him every morning before going to the library. The shine in his pretty gold eyes was back and he was happy, but he was very protective of me though. He would bark at anyone that would come near me. I had brought him a ball and other toys to play with when I went on a shopping spree with April, but sadly I almost blew all my money on that so I had to work extra hours at the dinner. Everything was fine but something came to break my happiness and it will mark my life.

I had to walk home since my car was at the garage. I would always run, fearing of getting beaten up, raped or worse…killed. New York at night is the most dangerous place for people, for a girl the most. Some guys don't have good ideas in this area of town. I have gotten lost again; seriously, I should just glue the damn Gps to my forehead. I walked cautiously around, not liking to see shadows lurking into the dark alleyways. I walk near a manhole and got the heel of my boot stuck into one of the cracks.

- Just great. I cursed while trying to release my heel. Suddenly it got free and I stumbled onto my butt. I got up and continued on my way. I knew it wasn't smart but I recognized this alleyway and started my way into it. I glanced around nervously, fear gripping my heart. I wasn't paying much attention and bumped into a solid chest. I looked up and backed away only to hit another one. I glanced at the first one. He was dressed in all black and had a fire like symbol printed on his chest. The one behind me grabbed my arms roughly and I screamed but he quickly covered my mouth.

- Don't scream you'll warn the freaks. He hissed venomously into my ear.

- It's already done. I heard behind us as the man in black turned around bringing me with him. There was four bulky figures infront of us, all brandishing weapons. I trashed trying to get free.

- I would let the lady go if I were ya. A voice with a Brooklyn accent came to break the silence.

- Or what freak? The Foot ninja hissed while pressing a blade to my throat.

- Because we'll kick your butt, ah! Came a surfer accented voice.

The ninja snapped his fingers and at least 20 ninjas surrounded the mysterious persons. While the 'freaks' were distracted the ninja that was holding started to walk backward dragging me with him and we hid into a smaller alleyway. He uncovered my mouth and I prepared myself to scream but he pressed a cloth onto my nose and mouth and everything went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly opened my eyes and saw greenish liquid and I WAS IN IT!!!! I was wearing a breathing mask. I started to struggle and glanced forward and saw people with scientist coats that had writing pads, taking notes. They all dispersed.when a rather intimidating person marched forward. He wearing a suit of armor vaguely based on that of a samurai, with a cape. The armor consists of blade-covered metal plaques on his shoulders, forearms, hands and shins; he wears a purple, gray, blue, or red robe that variously appears to be simple fabric or a form of chain mail. He also wears a metal helmet with a trident-shaped ornament on top, and a metal mask that covers his face, leaving only his eyes visible. He had his hands behind his back and observed me with his red menacing eyes. I felt drowsiness hit me and everything went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You will be granted with the power of the dragon, formidable strength and immortality. You will be also granted, the breath of fire, ice, bubble and thunder.__ You will be given the gift of breathing under water, climbing, head-bashing and of flight. Each you will find on your own. An amulet will be given to you to keep the powers within. Use those powers wisely. The voice faded._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

My eyes snapped open at the sound of alarm going off. I still had the breathing mask and I was still into the green liquid with my hair flowing around me like a fan. I saw the scientists running around in what seemed like panic, like hell, they were running like a chicken that had its head cut off. Then an explosion echoed, muffled by the liquid. I started to trash trying to make myself acknowledged. Inside I was starting to panic; I even heard my heart beating into my ears. I heard a very faint tap on the glass. I opened my green-brown colored hues to see….a small penguin. He was navy blue with a yellow belly with a dark grey army hat and rockets on his back. He reminded me of something. Behind him stood a yeti with white/cream fur and blue/grey fur on his feet and he was holding an ice club. Beside him stood a Kangaroo, a cream colored bunny with blond hair, her ears tied down and was wearing an off the shoulder orange top and orange skirt. And so on. But then I saw a very very familiar purple dragon. All the pieces came together and realized that it was the Spyro's gang. Spyro was the game I had grown up with. I would always jokingly say that he was my childhood friend since it was my very first game that I played at the age of 5 when I got my PS. I couldn't believe that he was real. I saw the mole, the mole professor; he was looking at the control panel while standing on Sheila's head (since he was way too small to reach it) who was trying hard to hold him in place. He tapped his chin with his pen, made 'ha ah!' he got ready to press a button but shook his head and kept thinking. I saw Spyro roll his eyes and he bashed the control panel with his horns. The water slowly started to drain and my feet finally touched the ground but I wobbled and put my hands onto the glass for support. I saw the guys blushing and looking away. The glass rose up and I ended up on my hands and knees. I tore off the breathing mask and took a deep breath and shivered. I looked down at myself and my eyes widened. I only wore a small g-string like bottom and I had patches covering my breast. I blushed ten shades of red and try to cover myself. A warm looking suit came into my vision and I looked up and saw Bianca that was handing it over with a smile. I took it and the guys turned away while I put it on. It was like Bentley's fur in all in one suit with a hood with horns, I thought it was very cute. I zipped the zip up and put the hood over my head.

- T-thanks a lot, all of you. I finally said.

- That's not big deal really. Answered Spyro while smiling.

- Ya we do this ALL the time. Hunter exaggerated, which earned him an elbow in the ribs by Bianca.

She stepped up and smiled once again.

- Hi I'm Bianca. She introduced holding her hand err paw.

I shook it smiling.

- This is Hunter (he waved grinning) Spyro (he smiled) Sparx (he made a buzzing sound) Bentley ( he waved his club) Sgt. James Byrd( he saluted with his fin) Agent 9( he saluted also) The Professor( he didn't do anything) and Sheila( she waved enthusiastically) .

- I'm Mélanie but call me Mel. I smiled and paused.

- Why are you here? I asked now confused.

- We came to rescue you silly. Answered Bianca playfully.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another week went by fast after I was rescued. They brought me back to my apartment safe and sound. I was indeed gifted with the spirit of the dragon. Spyro had given me the necklace that the voice mentioned and I found out when I woke up one morning with horns, scales, wings and tail. I screamed so loud that the mirror in front of me broke and Spike went to hide under my bed. Out of utter panic I ran to Blanche's apartment and knocked hastily and the frail old lady only stared at me, not an ounce of surprise on her almost wrinkle free face. To calm me down, she gave me fresh donuts that she had made and a glass of cold milk which calmed me down as I explained to her the whole situation. Then what surprised me the most, was when she told me that she used to be a scientist but got tired of all those DNA experiments so she quitted and decided to open a library, keeping her old life hidden and buried in the past. Then she told me to follow her and she lifted one of her cat statue and pressed a button that leads to a…. weapon room. I stared in disbelief at all the weapons that stood before me.

That how I became…. New York City new vigilant, Amber Breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually I discovered to make my horns, tail, scales and wings disappear. My birthday was coming quickly and the October weather was getting chillier and even snowed this morning when I woke up. My windows were covered by a thin sheet of frost. I was woken up by Spike, like always, always eager to take is daily morning walk.

- I'm up, I'm up. I said getting out since I didn't have to push the sheets of since Spike did it for me. My feet touched the cold floor and I shivered at the cold temperature of the apartment. I heard the clicking of Spike's claws along the wooden floor as he went to eat some kibbles into his bowl as I lazily made my way over the coffee maker to start some warm coffee. Meanwhile, I went to take some clothes from my closet. A pair of black sweatpants with a black T-shirt with NYC the city that never sleeps written in white. I took my bear of Puma from a shelf where I put all of my shoes. I went in the bathroom and closed the door. I started the shower and put it to the right temperature. I got undressed and got in. I let the warm water run down my sore body from last night watch. My muscles weren't used to so much exercise so they were sore. I took the cucumber scented shampoo and poured a good amount into my hands and rubbed it into my hair, a thick layer of foam appearing in my hair. After washing thoughtfully and rinsed. I took a washcloth and took some soap and lathered it with foam and started to wash my body. After washing everything I rinsed and turned off the shower. I wrapped a towel around me and got out of the shower. I looked at myself over in the mirror. I got not one scar from being a vigilant, most likely because I have diamond like skin. I'm bulletproof and knife proof but not hit proof. I can get hit by a baseball and it will hurt. The only thing vulnerable is my head and my face but not that much. I have my horns but I can get blows to the head still. I also looked at my new piercing, my belly button, nose and my Monroe and my single tattoo, a red star on the hipbone. I had done all this without the agreement of my parents of course, but April went with me XD. I brushed my now dark brown hair with blond streaks. I had dyed them once again, since before they were red but my natural color was brown.

I put a towel around them and started to get dressed. I walked out of the bathroom and went to put my pyj under my pillow and made my bed. I heard something trailing along the floor and turned around from my task. I saw Spike with the leash in his mouth and he was wagging his tail. I smiled at the cute display and went back to my task. When I was done, I turned around to see Spike sitting down, with his head tilted and his puppy eyes. I kneeled down and took the leash from his mouth and then he was up and running, heading directly for the door. I followed him chuckling and saw him wagging his tail madly while standing by the door.

- Calm down will ya, you goof. I told the puppy not so puppy anymore. He had pretty much grown up since two weeks. He was slightly bigger and had developed muscles. I also brought him a collar with small spikes on it, since it's matched with his name. I took a to-go cup and poured some coffee in it, put the sugar and milk and stirred and put the cap on it. I put it on the counter and put on my red and black checkered coat and a black beanie to cover my wet hair. I tied the leash onto Spike's collar, took my coffee, keys and opened the door and got out of my apartment with Spike tugging like hell on the leash, barely giving me time to lock the door. He almost dragged me down the stairs and I waved to Blanche who was sweeping the floor with Felicity, who was trying to attack said broom.

-See you at the library Blanche. I said over my shoulder as I opened the door and got outside. The cool morning hair hit my face and made me shiver. Spike was overjoyed and was almost skipping forward as I follow him. He calmed down after getting over his excitement and walked more slowly, not trying to rip my arm out of its socket anymore. He always walked proudly, his chest puffed out and head high, despised what he lived two weeks ago. He was a good dog and was very intelligent. He knew how to open doors and open and close blinds. I had taught him sit, lie down, shake, play dead and fetch. He was already strong for his age and he was in good health. He also knew how to attack, when he didn't trusted people, he would snap his jaw, growl and finally attack if they didn't took his other warnings. He was 6 months old so far. After making a big, nice walk, we went back to my apartment, where I knew spike would go take a nap into his basket or on my bed. I unleashed him and he tiredly walked over his basket and laid down in it with his head on his paws. I smiled at the cute display and put his leash on a hook and went to my room to change for work and to go to the library. I went to take a tank top with a short black wool jacket that reached my ribs with a jean skirt with vans and leg warmers. I took a beanie beret and put it on my head. It went well with my dry, curly hair. I put everything on and took my big purse and stuffed a story that I wrote last night and shove it in. I got out of my room and got my coat and put it on and got out of my apartment and once again locked the door. I walked down the stairs and saw Blanche waiting with her purse.

- Ready to go? She asked while smiling. I nodded and took her arm since she had a bit of difficulty to walk and she was supposed to go the hospital this afternoon for her hip.

The library was a 10 minutes walk from the apartment complex. She took her keys from her purse and unlocked the door and got in and turned on all the lights. While she started the computers, I took the chairs from the desk and gently set them on the floor. The library was like a babysitting library, the mothers or fathers could bring their child over if they went to run some errands and come and get them after they were done. I went to the kiddies section and took a seat in the…short colorful chairs and waited with my book in hand.

Slowly, Blanche brought the little children over and made them sit down. When they all settled, I opened the book and started to read. They hung onto each word, making occasional sounds. I closed the book once I said 'The end' and they clapped and I faked a bow. I played with them and saw one girl that was left out. She was sitting down on a chair, holding a bunny plushie into her arms. She had blond hair with a bow resting ontop of her head. She had emerald eyes with freckle dusted cheeks. She was wearing a dress with white thighs and black Mary Janes. Her bunny was weather worn, he was brown and made out of wool and had button eyes. I went over to her and kneeled down by her.

- Hey why don't you play with the others? I asked and she looked up at me with her beautiful eyes.

- I must stay still and wait for the mean mister to come and get me. She said while shaking. My eyes widened and I gritted my teeth.

- Who the mean mister darlin? I asked and made her look at me as big crocodile tears slid down her freckled cheeks.

- The mean mister who kidnapped m-me, h-he brought me here b-because he had to run some e-errand with another m-mister. She hiccupped as she hugged her bunny close to her.

- I miss my mommy. She sobbed burying her face into her bunny. I frowned deeply and picked her up. She cried into my shoulder and held her bunny tightly. A man wearing a trench coat and rugged looks came in and stared at me and down at the little girl into my arms.

- Anastasia, honey. The man said coming closer and the little girl whimpered burying her face into my shoulder while trembling. I looked at Blanche and nodded my head toward the kids. She hurriedly hushed them into a book section and waited. I glared at the man, disgusted by him. I held her closer to me.

- We got to go home Anastasia. He cooed way too sweetly, although his teeth were gritted.

- I don't want to go with you!! Yelled Anastasia while looking at the man with tears filled eyes. His gaze came onto me, as I tried to make him disappear with my glare.

- Hand the child over wrench! He hissed coming dangerously close.

- Never! I hissed back and sprayed pepper spray in his eyes and ran. Anastasia clutched onto me like a lifeline. She lifted her head from my shoulder and gasped.

- He's coming! She said while whimpering. I quickly turned into an alley way and waited. Sadly he saw where I went and came toward me. I put the little girl down and got in a fighting stance. He just laughed at me and continued to get closer and Anastasia started to sob again. I stood infront of her, as a mother tiger would protect her offspring. I growled and waited. Police sirens resounded and the guy looked at the mouth of the alley fearfully and ran away.

- COWARD!!! I yelled after the guy.

Ending

_She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone astray  
But she will sing_

Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this faith  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Till everything burns

Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings

Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this faith  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Till everything burns  
Everything burns

Watching it all fade away  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams  
Watching it all fade away...


	3. Chapter 3

yAmber breath

Chapter 3: In those streets

Warning: this chapter may contain violence and mild swearing

Opening:

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright  
You'll be alright_

Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you stand  
Then you stand

Life's like a novel with the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon with only one way down  
Take what you're given before its gone  
Start holding on, keep holding on

Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you stand (then you stand)  
Yea, then you stand (then you stand)

Every time you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you_  
__Starts to fall into place, yea  
Oooh_

_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you stand (then you stand)  
Then you stand (then you stand)  
Yea, then you stand (then you stand)  
Yea (then you stand)  
Ohhh (then you stand)  
Ohhh (then you stand)  
Ohhh (then you stand)  
Ohhh (then you stand)  
Then you stand_

Everything turned out that Anastasia was indeed kidnapped by the man that had ran away and it been one month since she disappeared and there was a reward of 10 thousand dollars, it seems.

- Time to go back to you mother my little girl. The police officer said while reaching for the little blond haired girl, who simply whimpered and buried her face into my legs while shaking her head.

- I don't wanna go with them. She said looking at me pleadingly, with her emerald eyes. I looked up at the police officer imploringly.

- I'll bring her back safe and sound. I told the man in blue and picked the young child up. I saw the hesitation in the cop's face.

- I'll call when she will be back to the safety of her home. I reassured and he nodded and walked away, while talking into his walkie talkie.

- You will see your mommy soon Anastasia. I smiled brightly as she beamed at me with her missing teeth. I started to walk back to the library and saw some mothers huddling up and talking amongst each other in front of the library. I walked over to them and they all came over and start asking me questions. I ignored them and walked into the library and went over to Blanche, whom when she saw me, looked very relieved.

- Don't you ever do that again dear, I was so worried. She said slapping my arm lightly and Anastasia giggled. I smiled at her and turned to Anastasia.

- I got to bring this sweetheart to her mama. I said while grabbing my purse on one of the tables and walked toward the door.

- will you be alright for tonight? Do you have a someone to bring you home? I asked to the elderly lady worriedly, she pretty much had replaced my missing grand-mother and I was worried about her health.

- Yes me and my friends are going to play scrabble tonight so don't worry about me. She said waving her hand in a dismissive manner while walking away with a tray full of books that should be put back on the shelves. I walked out of the library and put Anastasia down on the floor.

- So where do you live?

- On Fifth avenue! She said proudly as she threw her arms up, her bunny dangling helplessly by its arm. I nodded and called a cab over since I wouldn't walk all the way there. We got in and I told the driver where to go. When we got there I paid the driver and we got out of the car. We walked around a bit and saw numerous, expensive stores, where I had shopped with April.

- What is your mommy job Anastasia? I asked looking down at the cute bunny holding kid.

- She an amazing designer at the Diamond Swan, over there! She said excitingly pointing at a shop on the other side of the street. On the cue, a woman walked out with a pram. The woman was blond just like Anastasia. She was wearing a beautiful pink fringe dress with black ankle boots and she wore sunglasses. She turned and gasped and called Anastasia name while kneeling down. Anastasia overjoyed, started running not looking on either side of the streets. I snapped my head to the side, only to see a car that was driving way pass the speed limit. Anastasia suddenly dropped her bunny. I saw her mothers face change from joy to horror when she saw the car. I snapped out of it and start running toward the little girl and picked her and her bunny up and quickly backed up and I heard her mother scream. The car zoomed pass us and stopped. Anastasia stared at the car that could have been her death if I wasn't there. I saw her face scrunch up in a whimper and she started to cry. I saw her mother run toward us, tears running down her cheeks from under her sunglasses. The blond haired girl jumped into her mother's waiting arms. Meanwhile, I turned and narrowed my eyes at the stopped car. The guy in the car was talking to a hooker. I angrily got up and start stalking toward the car. I glared at the hooker, who fearfully backed away and I turned to the driver, he was way ugly. He glanced at me smirking with his yellow teeth.

- Want a good time baby? He asked seductively.

- I'll show you a good time. I yelled and opened his door and picked him up (surprisingly) and shove him against the door. I snarled, my fired powers itching my hands. I totally swiped that ugly smirk from his ugly mug.

- Do you realise what you've done?! Uh?! I asked shaking him, ignoring the crowd that had started to gather.

- Oh, the kid? No big deal, there's tons of 'em. I gaped at him, it was the most stupid thing I ever heard and it made me lose complete control. I head butted him hard and he fell down and I was about to beat him up but I was held back. I looked around and saw Casey holding onto my waist tightly, with a worried April behind. I struggled with all my might but it wasn't worth it, Casey was stronger. The guy had a mega nose bleed and he was groaning in pain on the floor while holding his nose. I took a few deep breaths and Casey released me, after making sure I wouldn't go berserk again. I walked over Anastasia and her mother, who had totally missed the commotion, fortunately. As soon as she saw me Anastasia hugged my legs tightly.

- She's the one who saved me mommy. She said while turning to her mother who had a grateful face.

- Thanks for rescuing my daughter, twice, I can't thank you enough, she been missing for one whole month. She said sadly while petting her daughter golden hair and rearranging her ribbon by force of habit. I smiled at the relieved mother; I could understand how she was stressed about the whole situation, her daughter being kidnapped, what were they doing to her and when would they give her back.

- I'll give you the reward soon. She said picking up her daughter.

- No it. She cutted me off.

- No, I find it necessary, plus you just saved her life, it's the least I can do and as an extra I can give you a free access to my newest collections and you can have them for free. She answered while going on the other side of the street to see her other child in the pram. I followed and looked into the baby in the pram. I never saw such a beautiful child. She had beautiful oceanic blue eyes with golden locks of hair. She looked at me and smiled her with her toothless mouth. She reached out a little hand and I lent her my finger which she took and squeeze lightly.

- She likes you. Said the mother with sun coloured hair while smiling. Then Anastasia whispered something in her ear.

- You really want to darling? She asked while looking at me and Anastasia nodded. I looked at the both of them confused.

- Anastasia wants to know if you would want to be her babysitter. I looked at the emerald hued child and nodded and she squealed.

Her mother smiled and set her down and she went to see her little sister.

- My name is Barbara by the way. She said while giving me a well manicured hand which I shook while smiling and telling my name. She gave me the address of her house and the phone and I gave my cell phone and apartment number an we left, but not without a kiss on the cheek from Anastasia and a coo from Maggie, the little baby girl. I walked over to Casey and April who were waiting on the other side. We all went to her apartment and I had to relax and tell them about the whole situation.

- What happened back there, I never saw you like that? She said while giving me a warm cup of tea.

- What the guy said just pissed me off and made me mad that I lost control. I said burying my face into my hands releasing a tired sigh.

- Well you gave him a heck of a nose bleed, let me tell you. Casey said from his spot on the couch, watching TV. I looked down at my reflection in my tea and got lost in my thoughts.

- Hey! You're on TV Mel. Casey said while pointing. I turned around abruptly and walk over the couch and sat down to watch.

- Today the 7 years old Anastasia have been found, safe and alive, by a 16 years old teenager Melanie, from Canada. Then they flashed pictures of me doing an interview with the news.

- and to add more the 16 years old heroine saved the little Anastasia as she was about to be hit by a car, whose driver is currently arrested, we got a witness video that shows the accident. They flashed the video and they even showed when I started to beat the guy up. I groaned and once again buried my face into my hands. Casey patted my shoulder.

- The kidnapper of the little Anastasia hasn't been found yet, so we assumed that he is still running. The news announcer said before switching to the weather. At that I snapped my head to Casey who looked at me surprised.

- We have to go on a run tonight.

- Alright no problem, we'll go. He said and we high fived each other. I turned to April and saw her concerned face.

- Aww April you don't need to worry about me, you know, I took care of that guy just fine. She smiled worriedly and nodded.

* * *

I undid my hair and let them loosed. I had changed into my vigilant clothes. Which was a black halter top with a thick collar around the neck and from ribs to down, was fishnet, with a leather jacket with fingerless gloves, with leather pants and black high heeled boots? I let my dragon features appear, which kinda hurted since horns would sprout from my skull and wings from my back. I took my weapons, a whip, two katanas, sodium bombs (specially made by Blanche) and other items. I opened the window and carefully got out and closed the window carefully avoiding getting my tail stuck in it. I ran up the fire escape and went to join Casey on the roof. He was waiting for me, mask on his face and baseball bat in hand.

- Ready? He said while hitting his palm with the bat lightly. I nodded and the run started. We ran from rooftop to rooftop. I liked the feeling of the cool air on my face and adrenaline flowing into my veins. We stopped to catch our breaths looked into an alleyway below.

- I can't see a thing, its so dark tonight. Casey grumbled and I chuckled my night vision activated, making my eyes a toxic green and slightly glowing. I lent out a hand to him to take.

- Here take my hand. I said while looking down at the alley, seeing a fight stirring up.

- What will-

- Just take my damn hand. I said irritated and he took it and we both looked down into the alley.

- Skulblakas Ven. I whispered and saw Casey's eyes turn the same color as mine. He blinked a few times and looked down.

- Wicked, that is so cool. He said smiling. As the fight got worse we nodded at each other and jumped down into the alley. Casey ran down the fire escape as I climbed down the wall. Obviously the foot and purple dragons were involved in this. We both got into the fight, fighting to our maximum. One the purple dragon pointed a gun at me as I advanced on him and he backed up somewhat fearfully, some purple dragon he is. As I closed in on him he started to shoot but the bullets only bounced off my diamond like skin and fell onto the floors with small clicking sounds. The guy looked at his gun confused and cont shooting. I took my electric whip from my belt and cracked it and snapped the gun out of the guy's hand and into mine. I pointed it at him and he lunged toward me to hit me but I hit him with the butt off the gun and he fell out cold on the floor. I dropped the gun on the ground. I looked at Casey and saw him slightly distressed. I took a sprint, jumped into the air, did a flip and took out my katanas. I got back to back with Casey and got in a battle stance. Each swing of sword or stabbing would make my muscles protest a little, since I'm not used to this. From the reflection that I saw in my katana as I raised it in the air to strike, I saw a guy with a shotgun and quickly shielded Casey with my wings and body. When they were done, I opened my wings, sending all foot or purple dragon members on their ass.

- Turtles pov-

They were on their usual run and went to get Casey.

April opened the window and let them in.

- Where's Casey. Raphael asked while looking around curiously a frown upon his face.

- Well. Began April- he went on the run with someone else. She said slightly unsure, rubbing her arm.

- With someone else?! With who? Asked Leonardo confused.

- You must have saw the news this afternoon right? She asked and they nodded.

- Well the 16 years old girl, is Amber Breath, the new vigilant and she our new friend and both her and Casey went to stop the little Anastasia kidnapper. She said, slightly feeling bad since it was supposed to be a secret, but the turtles were friends too and they had the right to know.

- Amber Breath is a chick?! Michelangelo said in disbelief.

- What is that suppose to mean? Asked April, putting her hands on her hips, glaring at the orange banded turtle.

- n-nothing. He said while hiding behind Donatello, to hide from April's wrath. The purple banded turtle rolled his eyes.

- So we gotta go find Casey, just great. Raph said irritated while getting out of the window. Leo sighed at the hot headed turtle's antics.

- I'll call him. April said taking her cell and dialling Casey's cell phone number.

- My pov-

As we climbed onto a rooftop for a short break, Casey's cell phone rang and he answered. As he sat there talking to probably April. I stood on the edge alert and vigilant. My neon green eyes scanned the streets and finally saw the one I've been looking for. I spread my wings and dove down and heard Casey yell something but I didn't listen, I followed the man. I landed gracefully behind him in an alley and he turned around, his eyes red, probably from drugs.

- we meet again, asshole. I said darkly, the chilly wind blowing, making me shiver but I stood as hard as stone.

- I could say the same things to you bitch. He said coming toward me with slow steps. I gritted my teeth and got in a battle stance. I lunged toward him and felt a shock run through my body, cutting my breath short for a second. The bastard had a stun gun. He got ready to kick me but I grabbed his foot and raised it up making him fall onto his back, winding him in process. I took one of my katanas and shoved it near the guy's legs, very close to his pride, if you know what I mean. He screamed, for a moment feared for his balls. He was now shaking and begging for mercy.

- Mercy!!!?? I yelled taking the katana back. I pointed the katana at his throat growling.

- tell me, what did you do to this innocent girl? I asked once again darkly, my toxic green eyes glowing more as I narrowed them. He didn't answer, his silence told me enough. Out of pure rage, I roared and I picked him up and threw him against the wall.

- Other pov-

-Uh oh, guys I should go. He said hurriedly over the phone before telling them where he was and hanging up before they could say el anything. He rushed down the fire escape and crossed the street quickly to see Mel beating up the guy. She panted as the guy was now beaten up and out cold.

- My pov-

I felt someone pat my shoulder and saw Casey.

- Ok stop beating the poor guy up. He said jokingly while glancing at the guy. I gritted my teeth and glance angrily at the unconscious guy.

- His silence told me everything he did to that innocent girl. I said wanting to beat the guy some more.

- You mean he. Casey was speechless and gave a hard glance at the unconscious form.

- I already called the police, let's get out of here. I said while walking away, but not before putting my vigilant name on the wall in fire letters. Me and Casey ran away as we heard car sirens. We got into another alley. Only to face the purple dragons again. Me and Casey were already tired, so we made a run for it. He jumped over a fence, I got ready to jump over it but I wasn't that lucky. The big gorilla, Hun, grabbed my leg and slammed me down on the ground like a vulgar rag doll and made me scratch my cheek badly on the fence. I yelled in pain and Casey looked back yelled my name but he got jumped too. I yanked my leg out of Hun's grip and took my whip and cracked it at him.

- Back, bad boy. I smirked at my remark, but got serious. I knew it wasn't good but I had to. I head butt his stomach with my horns, hurting my neck but winding him enough so I could go help Casey on the other side of the fence while he stood there groaning.

- Turtle's pov-

Raph was seriously getting annoyed in searching for Casey.

- Where is he? He growled irritated.

- Calm down Raph. Leo scolded and he got a heated glare from Raph.

- There they are. Don yelled from one side of the roof. His brothers joined him and looked down. They saw Casey on one side and 'Amber Breath' on the other side of the fence. They saw her fall and scream in pain as Hun threw her to the ground like a ragged doll. She quickly yanked her leg from the gorilla's grip and cracked a whip at him and Mikey snickered at what she said. They saw her head butt Hun's stomach and winced and saw her go on the other side to help Casey.

-My pov-

I took out a baseball ball, made it burst into flames and threw it with all my strength knocking out a few Purples Dragons.

- Strike. I said as we ran pass the unconscious, slightly burned bodies. I took the air as Casey took the ground. But foot ninjas got into our path. I stopped in mid flight and looked at them. I was growing exhausted and tired, I couldn't keep up with Casey much longer. I took a deep breath, feeling a familiar itch in my throat and blew out fire. But my attack was cut short as a huge hand grabbed my ankle and slammed down onto the nearby car. I groaned in pain and sat up. My mistake, I wasn't high enough to be out of reach. I dizzily flew higher, keeping an eye on Casey, who now had help so I was stuck with this huge baboon. I blew fire at him but it didn't faze him one bit. He jumped up in the air to try and catch but I perched myself ontop of a lamp post.

- Come down girly, come down and play. He said smirking while beckoning me over with his huge hands. I watched him with my now pupiless toxic green eyes. He then got angry and ripped off the lamp post so I jumped off. I landed infront of him, carefully dodging from getting hit by the once lit, lamp post. I remembered a Kung-Fu move that Blanche at once told me. I quickly did the signs on his chest, leaving blue light on the way. He suddenly was petrified and fell on his back, making the ground shake under his large weight. I poke him with my foot to make sure I had did the right thing and I had no reaction of him. I smirked, satisfied. I went to help the other but felt a prick in my neck and I suddenly felt dizzy and sleepy.

-Other pov-

They finished off all of the Foot clan ninja and all wiped their foreheads.

- Thanks guys that was a close one. Casey thanked while punching fists with Raph while smiling at the others tiredly.

- Hey dudes where's the chick? Mikey asked while scratching his head. They looked around but saw no one.

- Mel?! Casey yelled but he heard no response. Uh oh, if she was kidnapped, yet again, April would be very upset. They carefully looked at the mouth of the alley and peeked out, to see, a ripped off lamppost, an unconscious Hun holding the said lamppost, a crashed car and the said girl standing nearby.

- Mel, are you ok? Casey said making his way toward her. She didn't look too well. She fell, but before falling on the ground hit her head against the hood of the car. They rushed over to her, concerned.

Casey kneeled down by her side and lifted her up and shook her lightly.

- Hey squirt, wake up. Casey said concerned but she didn't wake up. He then noticed something on her neck. He lifted her hair a bit and found a dart and took it out of her pale skin. He showed it to Donny who took it.

- Those darts again. Donnie said, recalling the 'Max Winters' situation. Casey carefully picked her up, put her over his shoulder and she let out groan.

- We'll bring her to April's apartment so I can check her over, just in case. Don said as they started their way toward said apartment.

- Ow! Damn. Casey muttered as Mel's tail slapped him in the face as it twitched by instincts. The turtles turned to look at him to see him rubbing his cheek with his free hand while the other was busy holding Mel's legs.

- What wrong Casey? Leo asked, looking curiously at Casey.

- Her damn tail just slapped me in the face. Raph smirked, while Leo was holding back laughter, Donnie was chuckling and Mikey was down right laughing his ass off. Casey grumbled and they soon reached April's apartment. They knocked on the window and got in.

- What happened? April asked, seeing the brown haired girl limp form on her bf's shoulder. He carefully set her down onto the couch and Don stepped up and began to examine her. He pried her eyelids open and flashed the light in it. He checked the other eye and nodded in satisfaction.

- She's lucky, she doesn't have a concussion. Don said and April sighed in relief as Don continued his check up. He looked at the nasty bruise on her cheek and disinfected it with a cotton swab and put a bandage over it.

- Except for the scratch on her cheek, she's fine, but I'm going to take a blood sample to analyse her blood for her DNA. He said while taking out a needle from his bag. He took her arm and tied a strap on her arm just before her elbow. He disinfected the area when he found the vein and got ready to prick her skin but the needle broke and he looked at the broken needle in confusion.

- That's strange, her skin broke the needle. Don said in disbelief and Casey laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

- Oops, I guess I left that detail out. The black haired man said sheepishly as April rolled her emerald colored eyes.

- She has diamond like skin, that's why she broke the needle. Explained April and the guys just stared.

- She is like a super heroine!! Mikey said and the others released exasperated sighs. The figure on the couch groaned and opened her eyes and brought a hand to her head. She tried to sit up and succeeded with the help of Don.

My pov

I sat up with someone's help and rubbed my sore head. I opened my eyes and looked around and saw April, Casey and four giant turtles?! The TMNT to be more precise. I rubbed my eyes, wondering if I hitted my head too hard. Hell, I even pinched myself. I just gaped at them.

I got up to go take a glass of water but everything went black.

_She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone astray  
But she will sing_

Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning in their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Till everything burns

Ooh, oh

Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings

Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning in their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns

Till everything burns  
Everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams  
(Watching it all fade away)  
Oooh, ooh  
(While everyone screams)  
Burning down lies  
Burning my dreams  
(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Till everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away  
(Oooh, ooh)  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away


End file.
